A Love Flight
by obliviatemily
Summary: Rose decides to sneak out at night to meet Scorpius in the Hogwarts grounds, but what awaits her in the forbidden forest? -RoseScorpius-


"You can't go sneaking off again Rose! One of these days you're going to get found out." Rose Weasley's best friend, Lizzie said to her. The girls were both standing in the Gryffindor common room. It was late, about 1am. Lizzie was wearing her pyjamas whilst Rose was dressed in everyday clothing, holding a sleek silver cloak in her hand.

"Oh c'mon Liz! Albus has leant me Uncle Harry's cloak, it's fine. I won't get caught. And anyway, I promised Scorpius." Rose replied as she pulled the cloak over her so the only visible part of her was he head.

"But-"

"Liz, I can look after myself. I'm sixteen! Now go back to sleep, I won't be long." Rose said back to her as she headed for the Fat Lady's door.

"Don't come back to me later saying you got caught. I'll only say I told you so!" Liz said, raising her voice a little bit. But Rose was gone.

She tiptoed down the halls of the almighty castle. Passing moving pictures that were snoring, and shining knights armour. She could spy the door leading out into the courtyard. She quickly tiptoed towards it and pulled out her wand. She whispered 'Alohamora' and waved her wand in front of the locked door. It opened with a creak so she quickly ran through it and gently closed it behind herself. She spied Scorpius hiding behind a pillar, looking in every direction to see if any teachers were coming. Rose decided she'd play a trick on Scorpius as she was under the invisibility cloak, so she snook up behind him but before she could tap him on the shoulder he turned around and smiled a cheeky grin at her.

"Weasley, I know you too well. Take the cloak off." Scorpius laughed quietly at her. She pulled the cloak off to just reveal her head. She was grinning at him.

"Scorpius! I was trying to trick you! You could of at least played along." She giggled and then playfully hit him on the shoulder. His bleached blonde hair was messy and he was wearing track suit bottoms with a plain blue t-shirt. Rose thought he'd never looked better.

"But I didn't, so shut up." He winked. "C'mon, I've got something to show you!" He said taking her hand. Rose pulled the cloak over them both and Scorpius lead them out of the castle and down towards the forbidden forest.

They reached the edge of the forest, tall trees stood before them. They looked at one another and took deep breaths.

"You're a Gryffindor Weasley, you're supposed to be brave!" Scorpius said to Rose as they stood in front of the forest. They were obviously both scared. Rose wasn't as brave as her parents were when they were younger, she may have been placed in Gryffindor, but she most certainly would never live up to her parents courage. Going into the forbidden forest was a normal thing for them. Her father, Ron, had told herself and her Brother, Hugo, stories about a giant named Grawp and centaurs. She was so intrigued to find out what was hiding in the forest, but always too scared to enter.

"C'mon, I'm right beside you." Scorpius encouraged her as she tightened his grip on her hand.

"Okay, let's do this." She said, gulping. They stepped into the forest, the atmosphere around them changed immediately. From the safe environment of the Hogwarts castle to the scary, mysterious forest in front of them. They kept the cloak on them, just in case they encountered anything spooky. Scorpius lead Rose over to left of where the entered, to a small part of the forest which had nearly nothing there.

"Okay," Scorpius said as he pulled the cloak off of him. "This is the tricky part." He said, biting his lip. Rose pulled off the cloak and held it in her hand.

"Tricky part?" Rose replied nervously.

"Well yes, kind of. You see, you can't see what's in front of you because you haven't seen something to let you see what you can't see, you see?" Scorpius spoke fastly.

"Come again." Rose said to him, with a slight snigger in her tone.

"Well, in front of you is a thestral. But you can't see it because you haven't ever witnessed death." Scorpius took a step towards Rose and started to stroke the thin air. Well, the thestral.

"Wait, so you've seen death?" Rose asked curiously.

"Yes. My Grandmother on my Mum's side. I was beside her when she died." Scorpius replied, his tone of voice saddening slightly. Rose walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, honestly. But anyway, let's not get too down. Put your foot on my hands and climb onto the thestral." Scorpius said as he made a step with his hands for Rose to put her foot on. She did that easily then struggled to get onto the invisible beast. She could feel it in front of her so she struggled to raise her legs up onto it. She successfully did that but felt ever so peculiar. It looked like she was sitting on thin air. Scorpius then climbed on in front of her and patted the thestral.

"Put your arms around me, quickly." He said and suddenly the beast lifted from the ground, it's wings flapping wildly. Rose quickly grabbed Scorpius' waist and they were off, flying above the trees, the wind was in their hair. They soared over the lake, the quidditch pitch and then down through the trees back to where they started. It was lucky no one saw them, they were making enough noise.

"Thank you Scorpius, that was amazing." Rose said to him as she climbed down from the thestral. She stood in front of him and then kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"My pleasure." He replied.

"You really are-" And with that, Scorpius kissed Rose passionately on the mouth.


End file.
